


i'll be

by capmackie



Series: fire & desire [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Wreck Sam Wilson 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capmackie/pseuds/capmackie
Summary: It’s sweet torture holding out on Sam like this, making him beg for it because Bucky knows exactly what the man beneath him needs — shit Bucky needs it too, but consent is important and Sam begs so pretty once you’ve made him wait a while.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: fire & desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549546
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	i'll be

Sam Wilson is a lot of things.

He’s a father of a cat, a partner, a reckless idiot sometimes.

Most of all, he’s incredibly fucking predictable.

So when he tries to hit Bucky with a right jab, Bucky dodges — graceful as the wind, twice as swift — and grabs Sam’s arm, twisting it behind his back before Sam can even think about what’s happening.

It’s rare that they spar together, the metal arm a clear advantage, but Sam’s been in a mood ™️  since the last mission — a bundle of nerves stretched tautly, then somehow stretched more, resulting in Sam damn near vibrating out of his skin.

And Bucky gets it. Knows better than anyone else of the adrenaline that courses through once they’re out in the field, decked out in red, white and blue spandex or black kevlar — sometimes both — facing the latest in a long line of aliens, zombies and the occasional CEO gone mad. Knows of the residual adrenaline that lies dormant after those missions, after the big bad has been defeated and they’re victorious. He’s familiar with the way his hands still shake with the itch to pull a trigger, to throw a punch, to_ keep the_ _fight going_ even after the smoke has cleared and the only big bad left is Alpine, who’s ripping into the new throw blanket they left out.

So when Sam nudged him toward the gym in the tower, eyes darting back and forth, the brown hand on the junction of flesh and metal shaking slightly, Bucky complied.

And that’s how they ended up here, barefoot and sweaty, back to chest, Bucky wrenching Sam’s arm up an inch, adding more pressure until the man groans, yielding begrudgingly.

Releasing Sam with a firm smack to his ass, Bucky watches as Sam’s shoulders uncoil, sees the dredges of stress seep out at the momentary loss of control. But as quickly as he relaxes, the captain tenses again, jaw clenching as he gets back into formation for the next round.

“Learn to accept defeat darlin’,” Bucky says, a faint hint of his Brooklyn upbringing clinging to the last word.

“Fuck you”, Sam spits, rushing towards his partner.

Bucky dodges him easily, throwing his left arm up and catching Sam’s wrist as he pivots to counterattack. In a flash, Bucky has Sam on his stomach, plastered to his back again, adding more and more of his weight as the man squirms beneath him.

“Yield?”, Bucky questions, breathless, like this is any kind of exercise for him. He’s barely broken a sweat but Sam has and _fuck._ He can see a droplet sliding down the side of Sam’s neck and before he can stop himself, Bucky leans down to lick the trail it left, savoring the salty taste of Sam’s skin.

Sam reacts instantly, pressing back into Bucky, grinding into him, testing the waters.

This is all a part of the little game they play — and as much as this is for Sam, for his release, Bucky can’t help but chase his pleasure too, grinding back into Sam, dick hardening with every press of their bodies.

“I need it”, Sam whispers, words right at the edge of Bucky’s advanced hearing.

“You need what sweetheart?”

And fuck —

It’s sweet torture holding out on Sam like this, making him beg for it because Bucky knows exactly what the man beneath him needs — shit Bucky needs it too, but consent is important and Sam begs so pretty once you’ve made him wait a while.

“Fuck I — I need it. I need everything. I need an escape, I need you to take me out of my head.”

Sam’s voice is desperate, breathy in a way that sends shivers down Bucky’s spine. Something about the way Sam lays himself bare for him, in this moment and the millions of others before this, entrusting Bucky with his pleasure with the same hands that once wanted no more than to harm — it justs ...

It _does_ it for him.

Who knew trust was a kink?

“Ground me, baby,” Sam continues, arching his back, dipping lower to the ground as his ass raises higher, pushing back into Bucky’s lap.

“I’m tired of flying.”

Bucky wants to lament that, wants to point out that Sam will always belong to the sky — Bucky’s own personal Icarus — rising and rising and rising above. Eventually, Sam’ll meet the sun, will fall back down and Bucky only hopes he’ll be there to catch him when it happens.

The same way Sam caught him.

_Shit. _

Trust is _definitely_ one of Bucky’s kinks.

“Oh, fuck”, Bucky murmurs and now he’s the one breathless, his brain temporarily clouded in pleasure, paralyzing him for a moment. Then the synapses fire off, one lone thought bouncing in his mind,  _make Sam feel good_.

And that’s easy. He knows this body like the back of his hand — every scar, every mole; Bucky’s spent many nights memorizing everything that makes Sam unique, everything that’ll take the man apart. He knows if you bite the tendon in Sam’s neck, he’ll arch and grunt against you. If you tweak his nipples, he’ll wail.

Most importantly, he knows a show of strength renders the younger man as pliant as can be.

"You want me, baby?", Bucky coos, voice never wavering, not even when Sam pushes back again, writhing against him in a way he knows Bucky loves.

“You want me to wreck you?”

“Want it nice and fast? Want it hurt a little? Or do you want to draw this out? Open you up nice and slow, slide a plug in this ass”, Bucky says, lifting to pull at Sam’s shorts, sliding them down. “Keep this pretty hole filled while you blow me?”

“Oh fuck”, Sam moans, the very idea of being filled on both ends making his brain short circuit. Twisting to face his lover, Sam’s met with resistance — the metal arm sliding upward, releasing Sam’s arm where he had it pinned, to the base of the man’s neck, holding him down — grounding him, exactly how he asked for it.

“Did I tell you to turn around, Samuel?”, Bucky questions, slipping into _that_ persona with such poise and so gradually, it sends a shiver down Sam’s spine.

“You move when I say move, you come when I say come. Anything other than complete obedience is grounds for me to stop.”

“Do you understand?”

From his position, it’s hard to see Sam’s face where it’s pressed into the mat but the quick shake of his head and the soft “yes, baby”, he utters, let’s Bucky know he’s on board.

And that’s all the older man needs.

Switching so that his flesh hand is now holding Sam down by the neck, Bucky grabs a handful of Sam’s ass, kneading and pulling it apart, just this side of rough, to get a view of his tight hole. Leaning in, Bucky takes a moment to blow air over the puckered flesh, moaning appreciatively as it flutters and then he’s spitting directly on Sam’s hole, using a metal finger to keep the lubricant right where he wants it, sliding in until the first knuckle.

He pauses for a moment, letting Sam get acclimated to the intrusion, spitting again to ease the slide.

“I know it’s a nice view but if you can get this show on the road, I’d appreciate it.”

The words would hold more weight if Sam wasn’t so obviously flustered — panting harshly, grinding back on the finger in an attempt to get it in deeper.

“You know that doesn't work on me, babe. You being a brat only delays the inevitable."

Sam exhales shakily, air hard to come by even without the weight of Bucky pressing him into the floor and the thick finger in his ass. He’s about to make a joke about waiting 70 years to get fucked when Bucky slides another finger in, fucking into him incessantly then scissoring them both, stretching Sam out deliciously.

“You love this don’t you?”, Bucky purrs, almost to himself. “Love being stretched to the point of no return, till you’re all loose and fucked out, don’t you?”

Sam groans at the words and Bucky grins, knows Sam can’t deny it. He always wants it, no matter the time, no matter the place. Always wants it harder than the last time, faster and messier too. He’s insatiable — begging to be filled with another load before the first one’s even out, never quite happy until it’s dripping out of him.

Sometimes it’s easy to forget which one of them actually has super serum coursing through their blood.

Dropping the metal hand from Sam’s neck, he’s slips it into his shorts, pulling his dick out, hot and heavy, the tip leaking pre-come . Then he’s palmingSam’s ass cheek again, spreading him wide, opening him up around the two fingers plunged deep in his ass.

“You want this baby?”, Bucky asks, slapping his dick on Sam’s ass, the sound reverberating in the quiet gym. “Can I give it to you? Are you gonna take it, honey?”

Sam _whines_ at that, rocking himself faster and harder, pressing back into Bucky’s fingers, grinding his dick into the mat below.

“I know baby, I know,” Bucky hums, his hand working overtime pumping his dick, slowing only to run his thumb through the pre-come at the head, slicking the motion. “Gonna give it to you so good baby, gonna fill you up with it. Look at you — so desperate for it aren’t you sweetheart?”

“Bucky please, I — I can’t, I just need you inside me now.”

“I want it so bad.”

“You already have me inside of you darlin’”, Bucky laughs, driving his fingers in deeper to emphasize his point, the tips brushing across _that_ special bundle of nerves, electrifying Sam.

Maybe it’s the way Sam’s ass is trying it’s damndest to swallow his fingers whole, or maybe it’s the whimpers coming from the man beneath him. Maybe it’s both of those things and the promise of more to come that has Bucky shooting his load, dragging his fingers out and down, pulling at the rim so his come lands right on Sam’s hole, some falling inside.

“Well fuck”, Bucky says, giving Sam’s ass another spank, enjoying the way the flesh bounces from the impact. It’s enough for his dick to take interest, plumping up ever so slightly despite himself. 

What really captures Bucky’s interest, however, is Sam.

Sam, who’s gone stock-still, the sound of his breathing the only sign that the man is there.

It’s only until Bucky realizes that he ordered Sam not to come until he gives him permission — that Sam is being so patient, so _obedient_ that the persona breaks and he’s wrapping Sam up in his arms, pressing him against his chest.

“You’re so good for me baby”, Bucky moans, running his arms down Sam’s side, comforting him. “So so good for me. Look at you baby, holding out for me, I love you so much.”

“Take a deep breath for me sweetheart — yeah, just like that. So good.”

Sam relaxes into the embrace, nuzzling his face into the side of Bucky’s neck, taking a deep breath just like Bucky told him to.

“Listen, I’m going to carry you upstairs and then I’m going to eat you out until you’re dripping with it baby — uh-huh, you like that? Get it sloppy the way we both like it right?”

_ "Oh",_ Sam gasps, lips parted, moaning wetly at Bucky’s filthy fucking mouth. Bucky takes that moment to dip his tongue into Sam’s mouth, kissing him languidly then turning it dirty quickly.

“Then I want you sitting on my dick, want you riding me until I come and then I’ll let you come. But you gotta be good for me, can you do that?”

“Yes”, Sam pants, eyes fluttering shut when Bucky grips him through his shorts. “I can be good for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come join 'Sam Wilson Wreckers' - we're getting jackets.
> 
> title from persian rugs (quemix) -- by the king of r&b jacquees
> 
> also, never only use spit as lube!
> 
> @capmackie on tumblr


End file.
